Pokým nevyjde prvá hviezda
by Sasha.0986033
Summary: Danny našiel ďalší list s nápisom Danno. Nerozumie. Prečo to urobil znovu? Mohol ho zastaviť? Alebo je tu toho oveľa viac, čoho sa obávať? (slovenský preklad môjho anglického originálu) Steve centric, lot of whump, McDanno (no slashy), McRollins, pieces of Steve's past FOR ENGLISH VERSION CHECK MY PROFILE FOR STORY UNTIL THE FIRST STAR COMES OUT!
1. Slovo na úvod

_**SLOVO NA ÚVOD**_

* * *

 _ **Názov: Pokým nevyjde prvá hviezda**_  
 _Prepísaná verzia (Pôvodne Crossroads)_  
 ** _Obsah:_** Danny našiel ďalší list s nápisom Danno. Nerozumie. Prečo to urobil znovu? Mohol ho zastaviť? Alebo je tu toho oveľa viac, čoho sa obávať?  
 _ **Širší obsah:**_ Steve sa správa čudne. Na ôsme výročie jedného z najhorších dní v jeho živote sa stane niečo nečakané. Ako Danny zareaguje keď nájde list od Steva? Kam Steve zmizol? Danny má zlé tušenie, ktoré sa len stupňuje s prichádzajúcimi zlými správami. Bude musieť čeliť realite, ktorej sa najviac obával. Všetko vyzerá stratené, až kým nečakané zistenia prinesú tímu novú nádej.  
 _ **Varovania:**_ zopár spoilerov z niekoľkých epizód, **veľa násilia- Príbeh neodporúčam čítať, ak zle znášate opisy brutality atď..**  
 ** _Čas deja:_** asi niekde v 8. sérii, nie tak dôležité  
 _ **Postavy:**_ Steve, Danny, Catherine, Lou, Jerry, Tani, Junior, Kono, Chin, Joe, pár postáv, ktoré sa objavili v seriáli a pár vytvorených postáv

* * *

Príbeh je vytvorený čiste pre zábavu mojich drahých čitateľov, neprivlastňujem si nič len jeho tému.

* * *

Aloha mojím drahým fanúšikom Five-0!

V prvom rade chcem povedať, že som sa pohrávala s myšlienkou písať aj po slovensky už veľmi dlho. Našla som odvahu a keďže mám teraz trochu času, rozhodla som sa ju uskutočniť. Tu na FanFiction je slovenských príbehov málo (o Five-0 ani nehovorím, nespomínam si že by som nejaký čítala), preto som sa rozhodla dožičiť vám trochu zábavy aj v našom krásnom jazyku. Ak sa táto myšlienka ujme, v budúcnosti nájdete v slovenčine všetky moje príbehy. A nakoľko som v štatistikách našla mnoho čitateľov zo Slovenska, prispelo to k tomuto pokusu. **Takže prosím vás všetkých, ktorý by ste radi čítali viac príbehov v slovenčine, dajte mi vedieť v komentoch! Ďakujem!**

Ak ste túto šialenosť už náhodou čítali v angličtine, asi viete čo vás čaká... ak nie, prajem veľa zábavy a pevných nervov!

Ďalej sa vopred chcem ospravedlniť za dúfam len príležitostné gramatické chyby. Všetci vieme aká je slovenčina, no nie? Haha. Keďže som sama sebe paňou, nemôžem vám sľúbiť 100% gramatiku... Verím, že mi to odpustíte. :) Keby ste náhodou našli nejakú neznesiteľnú chybu, hoďte to do komentu nech to opravím. Ďakujem za pochopenie.

Teraz by som rada vopred prehlásila, že nie som psychopat, len mám niekedy šialené nápady...:D Pochopíte neskôr.

No, aby sme mali aj aký taký základ, tak niečo k príbehu. Nie som zástanca gay verzie McDanno, takže tu nájdete len čistú bratskú lásku a priateľstvo, žiadne teplé vzťahy.. :D Pred začiatkom 8 série (kedy tento príbeh vznikol) som bola obrovský fan McRoll a dúfala som že sa ešte dajú do kopy. Po udalostiach tejto série mi toto nadšenie trochu opadlo. Ale keďže príbeh sa nesie aj v duchu vťah Steve-Cath, musím ho tak i prirodzene dokončiť. Takže trochu štebotania medzi nimi je pred nami. V príbehu zohrá svoju rolu aj Joe White (ktorého ja mám veľmi rada :D ) a taktiež sa stretneme aj so starým aj novým týmom, teda mix Junior, Tani, Kono, Chin... To by bolo asi všetko dôležité. Ak máte ďalšie otázky, rada vám odpoviem!

Cením si každý názor a radu, budem rada za každý feedback ktorý mi zanecháte. Nezostáva mi už nič iné, len poďakovať za dôveru, ak ste sa rozhodli prečítať si moju prácu. Verím, že vás nesklamem. **Poďme na to!**

 _Sasha_


	2. Mrzí ma to, braček

_**Nemôžem utopiť svojich démonov,**_

 _ **vedia dobre plávať.**_

* * *

KAPITOLA 1.:

 ** _Mrzí ma to, braček..._**

* * *

Bol to horúci a tichý letný večer, Svieži morský vánok jemne ovieval pobrežie, slnko zapadalo a zafarbilo oblohu do zlatista. Steve a Danny ticho sedeli v starých drevených stoličkách na pláži za Stevovým domom. Stevove oči pozorovoali scenériu pred ním. Bolo v nich niečo veľké, čo stláčalo jeho dušu. Niečo, čo v ich Danny nikdy predtým nevidel.

"Čo je s tebou, babe?" Podal mu fľašu piva.  
"Hey.. si tam?" šťuchol Steva do pleca, keď si uvedomil že odpoveď nepríde.  
"Čo?... Uh.. prepáč." Steve schmatol fľašu a rýchlo ju otvoril. Vyzeral akoby sa práve vrátil z iného sveta.  
"Okej, čo sa deje Steven?"  
"Nič." Pozrel sa späť na Dannyho.  
"Zase... zabilo by ťa, keby si bol raz... len raz ku mne úprimný o tom, čo sa ti ženie hlavou?" Danny videl ten pohľad v jeho tvári. Vedel, že pocity nie sú Stevova obľúbená téma, ale štvalo ho to. Neustále.  
"Prepáč Danno." Steve pridal smutný úsmev a pokračoval.  
"Vieš.. dnes je to 8 rokov.. kedy Freddie.. kedy som ho tam nechal." Odpil si z piva a oči zaboril ďaleko do horizontu. Danny nevedel čo povedať. Toto bola ešte ťažšia téma. Nerozprávali sa o tom, čo sa stalo. Danny vedel že Steve to nechce. Chcel sa s tým vysporiadať sám. Ale predsa sa spýtal.  
"Chceš sa o tom porozprávať? Lebo... bol by som rád keby.. keby..si mi povedal."  
"Ani nie."  
"Steve... no tak." Ani sa nepohol. Stále hľadel so zmrznutou tvárou, dýchal len povrchne a stískal v rukách fľašu piva. Danny vzdychol, premýšľajúc o ďalšom kroku ako ho donútiť konečne to zo seba dostať. No v tom, Steve naňho hodil hlboký pohľad.  
"Prečo sa na mňa tak pozeráš?"  
"Idem po pizzu, dáš si?" Pohľad zmizol. Postavil sa a smeroval k domu.  
"Hej."  
"Okey.. hneď som späť." Danny bol zvedavý. Chcel vedieť čo spôsobilo výchylku v Stevovom správaní. Nikdy ho nevidel tekéhoto. Ani v tých najťažších dňoch. Ani blízko smrti, ani v nebezpečenstve, nikdy. Keď sa zamyslel, život k nemu nebol spravodlivý. Toľko bolesti čo si vytrpel zažije len málokto. Mal plné právo byť zlomený, ale je to predsa Steve...  
"Nech sa ti páči."  
"Vďaka... A čo teraz?"  
"Čo?"  
"Porozprávať sa."  
"Uh.. nie... niet čo povedať."  
"Proste začni od začiatku... Povedz mi niečo o ňom." Stevov pohľad sa znova sústredil na oceán. Oči nevyzerali viac detsky, nečakali na prvé hviezdy ako zvyčajne.  
"Nezaslúžil si zmorieť... To je celé."  
"Hej.. povedz mi úprimne, aké reálne možnosti si tam vtedy mal?"  
"Nezobrať ho so sebou na tú operáciu, nenechať ho tam umrieť... proste neopustiť ho, Danny."  
"Nebola iná možnosť a ty to vieš."  
"Nenecháš nikoho za sebou."  
"Obaja ste tam mohli zomrieť, rozhodol si sa správne, splnil si úlohu. Ak by si sa ho pokúsil zachrániť, bol by si teraz mŕtvy."  
"To nevieš... Prepáč Danny, som unavený. Pôjdem si ľahnúť. Máme pred sebou dlhý deň."  
"Steve."  
"Dobrú noc." Odišiel. "Mám ťa rád!" Ozvalo sa.  
"Aj ja teba, sladké sny!" Nepočkal ani na tú prvú hviezdu. Danny zostal sám sedieť na pláži. Hľadel na ako sa na príboji odrážalo posledné svetlo. Len dúfal že nájde spôsob ako utlmiť Stevovu bolesť. Dúfal, že zajtrajšok bude lepší.  
"Hádam je čas ísť.."

* * *

Ďalšie ráno Danny kráčal do jeho kancelárie. Aj keď bolo slnko vysoko a vzduch bol svieži, bol unavený. Prvá vec čo spraví, bude že si dá poriadnu kávu a čertvú šišku. Ďalší deň papierovania.  
"Zdravím.."  
"Dobré ráno, Danny." Tani mu odpovedala.  
Vošiel do pracovne a hneď si všimol niečo na jeho stole. Keď si uvedomil čo je to, začal panikáriť. Schmatol bielu obálku a hľadel na úhľadný nápis. Danno. Nemohol uveriť, že sa to znova deje. Steve to ZNOVA urobil. Čo si do pekla myslí že robí? Paniku vystriedal hnev. Rýchlo to otvoril a začal čítať.

 **Hej partner!**

 **Mrzí ma to. Musel som to urobiť. Kiež by som Ti toto mohol povedať osobne. Okolnosti sú proti mne. Budem preč z ostrova na pár dní. Nemaj strach. Nemôžem Ti povedať prečo a viem že si teraz veľmi naštvaný, ale ver mi, mrzí ma to, braček.  
Dávaj mi pozor na tím kým budem preč. A guvernér o tom vie.  
Opatrujte sa,**

 **Steve.  
PS: Prepáč za včerajšok.**

Danny bol podráždený. Tisíce myšlienok prebehlo jeho mysľou. Bol to zlý nápad ale musel jednu skúsiť. Zdvihol mobil a vytočil ho.  
 _McGarrett, nechajte mi odkaz._

Rozčúlene pleskol mobil na stôl a vykročil von. Jediná možnosť ako zistiť čo sa deje je guvernér.  
"Hej, chlape.. Čo sa deje?" Lou si všimol jeho nezvyčajne vysokú zlosť.  
"Je preč.. zase."  
"Čo? Kto? O čom to hovoríš?" Tani sa pridala.  
"To zviera.. ten neandertálsky..." Danny zakričal nechávajúc ich v šoku. Pozreli sa na seba a vyslovili naraz to meno.  
"McGarrett." Lou sa pokúsil ešte dostihnúť Dannyho.  
"Kam ideš? Počkaj! Daniel!"  
"Na mojom stole!" Danny nastúpil do auta a v okamihu bol preč. Lou sa vrátil a spolu s Tani našli na stole dôvod Dannyho rozčúlenia.  
"Čo to má znamenať?  
"Nie som si istá. Ale Danny mi raz spomínal Stevov výlet do Japonska. Vravel niečo o tom že Steve mu nechal list a šieľ hladať niakeho WoFata.."  
"To nie je dobré.. ani trochu... ale WoFat je mŕtvy."  
"Ako to vieš?" Tani bola zmätená. Nepočula nič o tom divnom chlapovi.  
"Viem.. ty o tom nevieš?" Stále sa len nechápavo pozerala na Loua.  
"Robíš s McGarrettom a nikdy si nepočula o tom hajzlovi?"  
"Nie. Len že ho bol hľadať."  
"A to je ako možné?" Do rozhovoru sa pridal Jerry.  
"Uniesol Steva.. dvakrát." Vyzeral ak  
oby začne príbeh o jeho najobľúbenejšom superhrdinovi. Mal malé plamienky v očiach.  
"Počkaj.. to sa vôbec dá?"  
"Tiež som bol prekvapený." Poznamenal Lou.  
"Ako sa to stalo?"  
"No.. je to poriadne dlhý príbeh. Prvý krát, keď sa to stalo, bol v Severnej Kórei s Jennou Kayeovou. Vymeniť peniaze za jej snúbenca, ktorého tam držali. Ale zradila ho a vydala im Steva namiesto peňazí. Skrátená verzia, Wo Fat ho odvliekol do starého bunkra a chcel vedieť niečo o Shelburneovi. Veci sa zvrtli a Wo zastrelil Jennu priamo pred Stevom. Danny, Kono, chin a Jou so SEAL tímom 5 šli poňho. Poriadne Steva doriadil."  
"Shelburne?"  
"To je tá dlhšia časť." Lou zase len poznamenal.  
"Správne."  
"Bože môj... a.. a druhý krát?" Jerry a Lou si vymenili pohľady. Tentokrát pokračoval Lou.  
"Bolo to pred troma rokmi. Zobral ho cestou do práce. Našli sme jeho auto a hromadu krvi. Bol to veľmi dlhý deň. Vďaka Adamovi sme ho našli v starej pivnici ležať na zemi polomŕtveho. Tentokrát chcel Wo Fat vedieť kde je jeho otec. Nemal zábrany. Zdrogovali ho, mali tejzer a nezabudli na waterboarding. Našťastie, Steve ho aj v tom stave dokázal zabiť... konečne. Prišli sme na koniec predstavenia."  
"Ale tomu nerozumiem. Prečo? Prečo Steve? Čo má s tým spoločné?"  
"A sme späť na dlhej časti. Skrátim to. Keď bol Steve ešte dieťa, jeho mama zomrela pri výbuchu auta. Ale bolo to len krytie. Bola špiónka. To ona je Shelburne. Predstierala že je mŕtva celé roky. Mala zabiť WoFatovho otca ale nechtiac to schytala jeho mama. Doris si to vyčítala a rozhodla sa o malého postarať. Keď to jej nadriadení zistili, prinútili ju ho opustiť. Aký to šialenec z neho vyrástol. Z niakeho dôvodu vinil Steva za všetko čo sa mu stalo a rozhodol sa zmeniť jeho život na peklo."  
"Panebože... to je teda príbeh.. to som netušila.. mama špiónka? A únosy?"  
"Áno.. šéf je fakt drsňák."  
"A čo ten výlet do Japonska?"  
"Uh.. no.. nechal Dannymu odkaz a zmizol na pár dní. Šiel hladať pána šialeného. Zostrelili mu lietadlo, keď sa Adamovi ľudia snažili o to isté. Zase skoro zomrel, ale dostal ho... A prečo sa o tom bavíme mimochodom?"  
"Lebo to spravil znova." Tani a Lou opäť jednohlasne odpovedali.  
"Čo znova?"  
"Nechal odkaz."

* * *

Danny vošiel do guvernérovej kancelárie. Všetky pocity sa búrili v jeho v nútri. Potreboval odpovede a potreboval ich hneď.  
"Detektív Williams." Bol prekvapený.  
"Guvernér, prosím, kedy s vami naposledy hovoril McGarrett?" Stisol operadlo stoličky pred ním, neplánoval si sadnúť.  
"Včera ráno, prečo? Je všetko v poriadku?"  
"Čo vám povedal?" Danny bol nedočkavejší.  
"Prepáčte?"  
"Povedal vám niečo o tom že plánuje odísť?"  
"Detektív, prosím, posaďte sa a povedzte mi o čo ide a prečo my vypočúvate."  
"Nechal mi správu, že bude preč z ostrova na niekoľko dní a tiež tam bolo, že o tom viete. Len chcem vedieť kde je, pane."  
"Nerozumiem prečo z toho robíte drámu. Zobral si pár dní voľna. Nepýtam sa kde sa ich chystá stráviť... Nie som jeho matka, detektív."  
"Naposledy keď toto spravil odišiel do Japonska chytať WoFata a skoro ho to stálo život. Pri všetkej úcte, nerobím drámu, pane. Nemôžem to nechať len tak. Poznám ho..."  
"Upokojte sa. Vie čo robí. Je to dospelý človek. Ak ak vám nepovedal čo má v pláne, pravdepodobne mal na to dôvod. Sústreďte sa na prácu, ste vo velení kým tu nie je."  
"Pane." Danny odkráčal s vriacim hnevom. Jeho jediná stopa bola preč. Nič iné tu nebolo. Musí niečo nájsť a nebol dvakrát nadšený.

* * *

"Tak čo ti povedal?" Všetci obrátili pozornosť na Dannyho.  
"Absolútne nič. Rozprával sa s ním včera. Zobral si pár dní voľna, to je všetko."  
"Všetko?"  
"Oh... a tiež povedal, že Steven McGarrett je dospelý muž a vie sa o seba postarať... netuší čoho je ten chumaj schopný."  
"Možno o nič nejde.. strachujeme sa pre nič." Tani jemne skúsila upokojiť atmosféru.  
"Nie.. Poznám ho.. Poznám ho až pridobre. Musíme na niečo prísť." Danny sa naklonil na stôl. Oči mal ako zo skla, už viac neboli naštvané, boli plné obáv. Včera bol Steve citlivý. Čo ho donútilo odísť? Možno to má niečo s Freddiem. Ale pomstu za jeho smrť už Steve uskutočnil. Alebo námorníctvo? Povolali ho? To by bola ale pekelná náhoda. Danny sa topil v oceáne scenárov. Nenávidel byť mimo hru. Steve bol proste preč a nič tu nezostalo, len ten sprostý list bez vysvetlenia. Je niekde tam vonku, robí nejakú nebezpečnú sprostosť ako obvykle. Iba Boh vie v akých problémoch je.  
"Zavolám Juniorovi. Možno bude niečo vedieť."  
"OK." Len potichu odpovedal s kúskom nádeje. Dlane boril do okrajov stola a hľadal na okolo niečo užitočné. Čokoľvek užitočné.  
Slnko sa skrylo za oblaky. Za dve hodiny sa všetko zmenilo zo slnečného rána na ticho pred búrkou. Vietor fúkal ako šialený a vzduch voňal po daždi. Všetko bolo tiché a tmavé.  
"Hej, detektív. Kde by som našiel McGarretta, prosím?" Junior sa zrazu objavil vo dverách, práve keď mu šla Tani volať.  
"Ideš práve včas J.." Usmiala sa a strčila mobil späť do vrecka.  
"Super!.. takže.. videli ste ho niekto?" Nedvíha mi mobil. Neviem nájsť poistky. Vyhodilo prúd kvôli tomu počasiu." Stále stál jednou nohou na chodbe a opieral sa o dvere.  
"Práve sme sa ťa chceli spýtať to isté. Kam šiel?"  
"O čom to hovoríte?"  
"Toto som mal ráno na stole." Danny mu podal jediný pozostatok po Stevovom zmiznutí a Junior začal čítať. Zjavne bol prekvapený rovnako ako všetci ostatní.  
"Uhm,.. nerozumiem."  
"Tušíš kam by mohol ísť?"  
"Nie.. Ja.. všetko bolo ako zvyčajne toto ráno. Myslím. Každý deň vstávame o pol piatej, ideme si zabehať a niekedy aj zaplávať. Dnes som bol plávať sám. Vraj musí ísť do práce skôr. To je všetko. Proste odišiel. A teraz sa s ním snažím spojiť asi dve hodiny ale padá to do hlasovky."

Danny zavrel oči bojujúc s depresiou a zhlboka sa nadýchol. Pozrel von oknom na zamračenú oblohu. Palmy tancovali vo vetre a dažďových kvapkách. Nad morom sa blýskalo. Cítil hrmenie až v kostiach. Netušil čo á robiť a netušil čo sa práve malo prísť.

* * *

 **Pokračovanie nabudúce.**

* * *

 _Ahojte!_  
 _Tak tu máme prvú kapitolu. V úvode som zabudla dodať že sa tu zrejme bude aj dosť nadávať, tak mi to prepáčte, ale je to nutné. :D Hádam som vás zaujala, dajte mi vedieť! Ďakujem za váš čas!_  
 _Druhá kapitola už čoskoro!_  
 _Sasha_


End file.
